


[索香]已知三载（下）

by EllovQ



Category: One Piece, Zoro＆Sanji, 索香 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllovQ/pseuds/EllovQ
Kudos: 9





	[索香]已知三载（下）

他把房间灯打开了，暖光照在他还带着些许红晕的脸上。牵手的画面一直在山治脑中膨胀爆炸，明明自己知道没有别的意思，可还是一直忍不住想，像个情窦初开的少女，因为一个眼神一个动作都悸动不已。  
他的手机在十分钟前收到了来自乌索普的邮件，上面写满了对山治离开的不舍。山治看完后立刻给他打了只电话。  
“山治，你都不知道，杰克玛公司的人刚走，罗罗诺亚集团的人就来了……”乌索普抱怨道，“吓死我了我还以为你惹到他们了…原来是来签你的。”  
“没事就好。”山治抿了下嘴，看来乌索普不是跟他们一伙的，幸好不是。  
“对了他们来的时候带了份合同，我已经拿给律师看了，但是上面没有写期限。”乌索普突然想到什么，“所以估计要麻烦你去问一问索隆，听说你们俩在一个酒店，而且顺便去认识一下比较好，以后工作会有接触。”  
“……”山治没有说话，他现在还不知道经历那件事后怎么面对索隆，他怕他一见面就想抱住他，一开口就是表白的话。  
“知道了。”但他还是这么说了。  
“嗯嗯，索隆的联系方式我现在发给你，先就这样。”乌索普挂断了电话。  
山治拿手机的手自然垂下，另只手狂揉脑袋，把颜色漂亮的金发揉成鸟窝。

“我是索隆。”通了，电话那边响起来索隆低沉的声音。山治把手机放在耳边，这样索隆就好像是在他耳边说话一样。  
“啊啊索隆，我是山…山治，我…我想问一下关于那个合同期限的事…”山治支吾着还是把该问的问出来了。  
“已经收到了？办事效率真高。”索隆咧嘴笑了一下，电话这边的他刚洗完澡，绿发还没干，贴在头皮上往下滴水，水滑向下巴落在锁骨上，他抬手擦了一下。  
“是的，刚才收到了原来公司的邮件，然后跟乌索普打电话确认了一下…啊乌索普是我原来经纪人也是我要好的朋友……”  
索隆突然跑神了，电话那头的山治好像又说了什么，不过应该不是重要的话，他扭头看了看落地窗外，自己的视角就正好落在刚才山治站的位置，沙滩上好像还有着山治的脚印，不过他看不太清楚，他只看清楚了山治。  
所以他才知道山治被人跟踪了，于是立刻下楼要去帮他，不过总是在总统套房的这几个楼层徘徊着下不去，然后所幸碰巧遇上了山治，谢天谢地，他想。  
“索隆…？”山治听着那头久久不说一句话，试探性地又叫了一声对方名字。  
“啊对不起，是我忘了，来我房间谈吧。”索隆不会承认他是故意的，按照他的想法那期限是要写一辈子的，但是这种合同拿过去给对方看，是人都不会签吧。  
去他的房间？没听错吧…山治脑中的少女漫画情节像走马灯地连续播放，但他明白都是工作，山治就是这种人，会为所有事都想好理由，他永远把自己的期待放在一边，因为不想体会失望。  
“好的，你告诉我房间号，我现在去。”  
索隆讲了号码后就挂断了电话。他拇指按住了太阳穴，说实话有点不舒服，怎么能因为工作大半夜还来上司的房间。他对以前的上司也是这样吗，索隆想到这里，碎了一口。不过好在他从来没听说过山治的桃色新闻，就连内部消息也没有。  
等山治会呆在他身边的时候一定要好好教育他。索隆这样想。

过了许久门外响起了咚咚的敲门声，索隆起身去开门，说实话他等了很久，他虽然不知道几点，但他已经喝空了一瓶酒，索隆向来都是用这种方法计算时间的。  
果不其然是山治，他站在门前，金发还带了点湿意，身上散发出来一股好闻的味道，虽然只是普通的白T和短裤，在他身上却有股高订的美感。而相比之下，索隆却只穿了一件酒店的浴袍，他洗过澡也有一段时间了，但是光顾着喝酒，没来得及换一身更体面的——不过也可能是故意的。酒店浴袍按照大码设计的，他松松垮垮地披在身上，胸肌若隐若现，像是要勾起某位的色胆一样。  
索隆盯着山治，更加矛盾了，虽然很开心山治会来，但是为什么来上司房间之前还要洗个澡把自己搞得这么香，这不是勾引人吗？  
“进来说吧。”索隆话挤到嘴边剩下四个字。  
山治自己也不清楚怎么惹到他了，他看自己的眼神让山治有点微妙，难道是让他等了太久生气了？刚才那件事自己出了一身汗就洗了个澡出门，毕竟他一直以来都喜欢的人，总不能臭着去吧。不过他也没在意，毕竟不影响工作就行。  
其实是山治有点紧张，短短的一段时间就把甲方惹到了，脾气也太臭了吧这人。山治想着带上了门。

关于工作的事在短短三十分钟就谈完了，索隆随意报了个数字直接签了十年，毁约的赔偿金也不是天价数字，因为时间很晚了，山治就编辑了一条信息发给了乌索普和律师，在口头同意后约好回国重整纸质文件。  
山治把手机放下后伸了个懒腰，像只猫。“喝点酒吗？”索隆拿起两只玻璃杯，对他晃了晃。  
“Le Pin？挺大款的嘛。”山治看着索隆掏出的红酒，念出了上面的字。“有这么好的酒当然要喝了！”  
索隆依旧直接倒到杯子里，递给了山治。玻璃杯盛着紫得发蓝的液体，在灯光的照射下像是宝石。  
“喂我说……红酒要醒一下再喝啊，而且怎么能直接倒在玻璃杯，高脚杯啊高脚杯，手的温度回影响口感的……”山治愣了。  
“啊啊我觉得这样简单些，味道还行。”索隆说着又给自己倒了一杯，“而且这里没有你说的那些东西。”  
“就算有你也不会用的……”山治嘟囔一句，“真是可怜那瓶酒了。”  
山治站起身，挪到了窗边，他举着玻璃杯，面前是大海，背后是他喜欢的人，外边漆黑，落地窗映着这间屋子，他能清楚地看到索隆在捣鼓那瓶酒，转着瓶身瞅着上面的字。  
他有点出神，这很梦幻，索隆第一次出现在他身边的时候天光大亮，从此一切都是他，可现在同在屋檐下，竟然除了工作和喝酒，就没有别的事。山治一直远远地看着索隆，他曾经以为这样就够了，但是一旦触碰就难以收尾，就像宙斯制作的潘多拉魔盒。  
“话说回来，恭喜获奖。”索隆走近，抬起了杯子，“我看了那部电影，很棒。”他丝毫不吝啬对山治的夸奖。  
“啊谢谢。”山治也抬起胳膊和他捧杯。  
“讲的是小人物突然一飞冲天的故事吧，虽然结局他死了。”索隆抿了一口，“挺符合市场的，拍摄手法和编排也很有意思，能获奖是……”  
“我啊，其实很憧憬这样的故事，”山治少有地打断了索隆的话，“当坊间最善舞的女儿死了，京城就该有一场大雪。”  
山治依旧看着玻璃窗外，眼神灵动，像只飞鸟。“我父亲开了一家餐厅，耳濡目染我的手艺也不差，我很喜欢做饭，我享受它通过不同的工序变成不同的美丽的过程，像是魔术。随着年纪长大我开始变得喜欢幻想，我想要死地轰动。”  
“后来稀里糊涂地进入这个行业，虽然能遇到很多美丽的女士啊什么的也挺开心，但是始终浑浑噩噩。”山治笑了一下，手抓了抓头，“然后自从那次遇见你，感觉好像突然有了目标一样。”  
突然混沌的世界出现了一道光。山治想。  
索隆安静地将山治的话听完，他抬起手，握住了正在抓头的那只手，他将山治拉了过来面对面看着，盯着山治带有诧异的眼睛，抬手揉上了山治的头，指尖带着发丝，最后落在了山治的脸上。  
应该是我的了吧。索隆想着，不由笑了，他听着那似表白的话，耳垂竟染了些红。  
“可以吗？”索隆视线下滑，看了看山治的嘴，又对上他的目光，试探性又多问了一句。  
山治已经红到了耳根，他的脸颊些许发烫，本来也不知道为什么就说起了自己的事，再加上那少女的台词，虽然贴上了期待的标签，但真正被回应时还是觉得羞涩。  
“能不能不要什么事都问啊……”山治咧嘴嘟囔，他将酒杯放下，脸往索隆的手处又蹭了蹭。  
索隆眸子发红，托着山治的脸就朝唇啃了上去，舌头探进口腔，充斥着摩卡以及黑加仑的味道，唇舌交缠，被灯照得闪闪的津液淌在山治嘴角，一记长吻。索隆另一只手托住了山治的腰，将他整个人压在了落地窗处，长腿抵在他两腿之间，摩擦着那块硬物。  
索隆沿着山治嘴角向下落下一排吻痕，山治的皮肤本来就白得发亮，樱红的痕迹落在上面像是标签，刻着“索隆的人”几个字。索隆将山治裤子扯到大腿处，这种半遮未遮的样子更加性感。他把山治的衣服撩起来让他叼住，随即对着山治的红蕊吹了口气。  
“嗯…啊索隆……”山治上面和下面受着双重的刺激，索隆的一只手已经伸他内裤里握住了他的前端，乳头也被索隆折磨着，“别……吹啊，笨…啊嗯……”  
话音还没落，索隆就含上了红蕊，他的舌尖有技巧的挑弄着已经硬立的乳头，描着它的轮廓，双唇还使坏地发出“啵”的声音，因为周围很静，山治听得一清二楚。  
待索隆的嘴离开了山治的胸后，山治双手捧着索隆的脸，手指时不时地碰到耳边的三条金属耳饰，他唇轻轻地落在索隆的嘴上，眼上，额头上。索隆手上速度变快，山治将头架在索隆肩膀在，在他耳边发出呻吟。  
“声音很不错嘛……山治。”索隆染上色欲的声音更加低沉，像一只野兽。他咬着山治的耳垂，在他耳边念出他的名字，热气钻进耳廓，一道白浊落在索隆的腹肌上。  
山治在他手里射了。  
高潮的山治全身都在发抖，若不是索隆托住他的腰，他已经坐在地上了。  
屋内的灯并没有关，索隆抹了一把腹部星星闪闪的液体，伸向了山治未开发的后面。  
“嗯啊……索隆！啊别……疼！”才一根手指伸进去，山治就抓起了索隆的后背，他保留了不留指甲的习惯，就算这样索隆的后背也是一条一条的红印子。  
索隆的浴袍不知道什么时候也被山治扒下来了，山治目测着索隆的尺寸，他知道今天如果让索隆进来。明天是别想从床上起身了。  
索隆的手指退了出来，又捏上了红蕊，开始逗弄。他的唇也覆上山治的嘴，他将山治里里外外都品尝了一遍，甜得发腻，但是他很喜欢。  
山治被索隆按着扭过去身，他双手贴在落地窗上，整个身子裸着站在窗前，虽然知道外边的人看不到里面，而且这也是很高的楼层，可山治还是咬紧了嘴唇。  
“我不要这种姿……”  
“睁开眼睛看着你的脸。”索隆将头架在山治颈窝处，脸蹭着山治的头发只露出一只眼，手捏着山治的下巴逼迫他看着窗户，虽然朦朦胧胧地没有镜子清楚，却也给了山治极大的视觉刺激。  
“一摸到这里，你就会露出可爱的表情。”索隆嘴角向上，握住山治的前端上下撸动，铃口不断挤出液体，将索隆的手弄得很湿。  
索隆一直注视着山治的表情变化，山治的眼神时不时地瞟向窗户，想要控制住自己表情的那份坚持，又被索隆手中的动作打乱步调，彻底乱掉。  
“把大腿并拢，山治，我要进去了。”索隆低沉的声音又绕在了山治耳边，这种氛围下让他不听话很难，他能感受到索隆的分身顶在他的后面，慢慢地进入两腿之间。山治更加兴奋了，前端吐出了更多的水。  
索隆的分身摩擦过山治的小穴，阴囊拍在山治的屁股上发出啪啪的水声，虽然这种玻璃镜照不出来全貌，但是光凭这一点画面就能让山治溃不成军。  
“啊嗯……索……隆……你慢点……太…啊……”  
像极了催化剂的声音漫在房间里，索隆的手依旧不老实地揉捏着山治的乳头，鼻子嗅着掺杂着山治香气的雄性的味道，非常满足。  
“嗯哈…我要射了……索隆你慢点……啊嗯……”  
“山治，我们一起……”索隆的尾音带了一丝喘气，又加快了在山治腿间抽插的节奏，山治的腿已经开始打颤，激射出去的那一刻，山治直接倒在了索隆怀了。  
索隆托着山治的腰将他抱过来，再次吻上山治的嘴，山治抬手环上索隆的脖颈，待一吻结束，在索隆耳边轻轻说了一句。  
“我喜欢你，索隆。”  
话柔得飘在了索隆的心上。  
索隆啃上山治的耳垂，仿佛要把他食之入髓。  
“我也是，我爱你，山治。”  
你以为我等了多少年了。  
索隆没有说别的，这个时候好像开口就是爱的语言，他又亲上了山治的唇，柔柔地，品尝属于他的味道。


End file.
